South Park in Facebook
by ChemicallyGood
Summary: I had this idea after playing the stick of truth and then I saw heaps of others did it as well so I thought I might as well Contains Language and suggestions. It's long I know and I might still add to it, depends on how I feel seeing as I wrote this just then and it's 11:11PM as I'm writing the summary :O
1. Chapter 1

South Park in Facebook

(ALL THE SOUTH PARK KIDS ARE MEANT TO BE 16-17 IN THIS)

**Stan Marsh** changed his profile picture

**Eric Cartman **loolool r u preggers?

**Stan Marsh ? **Are you tryin to say I'm fat if so look at yourself?

_Kyle Broflovski likes this _

**Eric Cartman** Fck u Jew

**Kyle Broflovkski** ?

….

**Kyle Broflovski **tagged **Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman** and** Kenny Mccormick **in a status

**Kyle Broflovski** You guys want to do something tomorrow? My parents are having people over and I don't feel like entertaining.

**Stan Marsh** Sure! My house?

**Kenny Mccormick **Ok :D

Eric Cartman lol like u r entrtaning nyway jew.

**Eric Cartman** but yeh ill c u guys at Stens house

**Kenny McCormick** How do you not spell STAN'S name right when it's right there?

_Kyle Broflovski likes this _

**Eric Cartman **at least I can afford to pay for tutoring lololol

**Kenny McCormick** Not even slightly offensive fatass.

….

**Randy Marsh** changed his profile picture

**Sharon Marsh **Randy! You take this down right now! I am on the toilet in this picture

**Randy Marsh **Well NOW EvEryybodehh N0s ShArono!

**Stan Marsh **Wow…

**Shelly Marsh **God! This is so embarrassing

**Gerald Broflovski **Wow Randy is that pic taken with your new phone?

**Randy Marsh **Ye! Kool isnt it?

**Gerald Broflovski **Yeah Randy I sort of regret not getting that phone now, I guess Kyle was right after all : D

**Randy Marsh **I guess so** Gerald Broflovski**

**Sharon Marsh **RANDY PLEASE CHANGE THIS PICTURE!

**Randy Marsh **Alr1fght fin3** Sharon Marsh **(Parteh poopeh)

**Stan Marsh **You don't need to tag mum she will get the comment pop up in her notifications Dad

**Sharon Marsh** _likes this _

**Randy Marsh Stan Marsh **what's a notification?

**Stan Marsh **-.-

….

**Craig Tuck**er tagged **Clyde Donovan** in a status

**Craig Tucker** Can you please stop telling Butters that I'll help him with his homework?

**Clyde Donovan** lol

**Craig Tucker** No, seriously he gets upset when I tell him no

**Clyde Donovan** Whateva Craigy

**Token Black** and stop telling him that I'll help him get girls

**Craig Tucker** _likes this_

**Clyde Donovan** lol!

**Butters Scotch** What? You were lying to me? Well that's awful mean Clyde

**Clyde Donovan** Okay, whatever I'll stop it's not funny when Butters finds out anyway…

_**Craig Tucker, Token Black**__ and __**Butters Scotch**__ like this _

…_._

**Sheila Broflovski **tagged **Kyle Broflovski **in a photo

**Sheila Broflovski **My boobialla looks so cute in his little suit 3 3 3

**Stan Marsh**, **Kenny McCormick**, **Sharon Marsh** and **Liane Cartman like this**

**Sharon Marsh **I told you it'd fit him, did you tell him it was Stan's old suit?

**Sheila Broflovski **No, I did not want him to think I was giving him hand-me-downs, I told him it was a brand new suit.

**Sharon Marsh **Oh well, it actually fits him pretty well so he can keep it.

**Sheila Broflovski **Oh thankyou!

**Sharon Marsh **_likes this._

**Gerald Broflovski **They grow up so quickly

**Sharon Marsh **Sure do!

**Kyle Broflovski **Mom! Take this picture down! OMG serious Mom!

**Sharon Marsh **You look so grown up Kyle.

**Kyle Broflovski **Thankyou Mrs Marsh but that doesn't change my opinion on Mom uploading pictures of me to Facebook without telling me, also I read your convo and saw this was Stan's suit but Stan already told me so I already knew.

**Stan Marsh **_likes this_

**Sheila Broflovski **I'm not taking it down Kyle, your family overseas wants updates and I'm not messaging all of them the same photo

**Kyle Broflovski **UGH!

**Randy Marsh **_likes this_

….

**Liane Cartman **likes a page **like if you enjoy sex with younger men**

**Kyle Broflovski**, **Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick **_and_ **Clyde Donovan **_like this_

**Eric Cartman **Mom, wtf?

**Liane Cartman **Sorry hun I didn't know you could see this

**Eric Cartman **weak!

….

**Stan Marsh **Everyone has that one friend that no one likes…

**Kyle Broflovski **_and _**Kenny McCormick like this.**

**Eric Cartman **Lol da frend is 'KB' rite? Loool he haz NO IDEA!

**Kyle Broflovski **Wow

**Eric Cartman **Nothin 2 do wif u

**Stan Marsh **I swear you're so dumb Cartman

**Kenny McCormick **_likes this_

….

**Wendy Testaburger **_and _**Bebe Stevens **_were tagged in _**Heidi Turners **_picture_

**Stan Marsh**, **Bebe Stevens**, **Wendy Testaburger** and **40 others** _like this_

**Wendy Testaburger **What a cute photo Heidi! Xxxxxx

**Bebe Stevens **Yeah!

**Wendy Testaburger Stan Marsh**

**Stan Marsh **?

**Wendy Testaburger **You need to like all photos I'm in baby 3 xo

**Stan Marsh **What? Really?

**Heidi Turner **Um? Ovbs

**Bebe Stevens **Yea, have you not been paying attention to Wendy liking all your pics on your FB? Lol

**Wendy Testaburger **Clearly someone doesn't love me…

**Stan Marsh **Okay! I'll like the picture

**Wendy Testaburger **Thanks baby! I love you XXX

**Stan Marsh **love you too :D

….

**Craig Tucker **Lol I'm a huge fag loloolololol I like to take it up da butt from all da boiis 3

**Kyle Broflovski, Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan **_and _**15 others **_like this_

**Clyde Donovan **I had no idea Craig! ;)

**Craig Tucker **Fuck you! How do I delete statuses?

**Clyde Donovan **I don't know Craig you posted this, Don't be ashamed #CraigUBabe 3

**Craig Tucker **I actually hate you

**Clyde Donovan **I actually don't believe you #PrincessCraigy

**Token Black **_and _**Bebe Stevens like this**

**Bebe Stevens **I don't usually involve myself into boys conversations but I would kill to see Craig in a princess dress lol :D love you Craig!

**Craig Tucker **Fuck all of you

**Token Black **me too Bebe!

**Clyde Donovan **Don't fight it Craigy

**Craig Tucker **I will block you Clyde

**Clyde Donovan **Okay I'm done!

….

**Kyle Broflovski **_invited _**Stan Marsh **_to play _**Farmville **

**Kyle Broflovski **Dude! I didn't mean to I swear

**Stan Marsh **Kyle! I fucking hate Farmville I am never playing that crap

**Kyle Broflovski **I didn't mean to invite you ):

**Stan Marsh **Like I believe you, do it again and I'll upload that picture of you that you didn't want me to upload

**Eric Cartman **_likes this_

**Eric Cartman **wot is it?

**Stan Marsh **;)

**Kyle Broflovski **None of your business fatass!

**Kyle Broflovski **And I didn't mean to send that to you I swear

**Stan Marsh **Ok, you better hope it doesn't happen again ;)

….

**Eric Cartman **Lol! **Clyde Donovan Craig Tucker **What's the d1frence?

**Craig Tucker **What are you actually talking about?

**Clyde Donovan **LOL! **Eric Cartman, **A tub of lard, what's the difference?

**Craig Tucker **lol

**Eric Cartman **shutup Clyde u black assh0l3 ;)

**Clyde Donovan **shutup Eric you fat piece of crap ;)

**Craig Tucker **_likes this_

**Eric Cartman **Shutup Craig! 0r Clide idk da diff llol u both sound da same Haha!

**Craig Tucker **wow how did you pass English?

**Clyde Donovan **#burn

**Eric Cartman **I banged ur mom nd sh3 waz sah imprest sh3 told teachr 2 let m3 pass bcuz of mah b1g dick lol

**Clyde Donovan **#Burn? I don't know what you just said Cartman

**Eric Cartman **Whetevr Ill tell u 2morow

**Craig Tucker **Oh yay…

….

**Kenny McCormick **_changed his profile picture_

**Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski **_like this_

**Kyle Broflovski **Lol nice but why do you keep changing your profile picture like every other week?

**Kenny McCormick **Because I do what I want Kyle

**Stan Marsh **What does that even mean?

**Kenny McCormick **It means I get more pussy than you and Kyle combined ;) ;) ;)

**Kyle Broflovski **Okay…?

**Kenny McCormick **;)

**Stan Marsh **Not cool dude, I'm in a relationship and Kyle's gay so he doesn't go for pussy

**Kyle Broflovski **Wow weak dude, you're both turning into Cartman and it scares me.

**Eric Cartman **l0l shut ur jew mouth b4 I kill u LOL

**Kenny McCormick **Take that back!

….

**Sheila Broflovski **_commented on_ **Sharon Marsh's photo**

**Sheila Broflovski **I remember this like it was yesterday, hard to believe it was 8 years ago when the boys were like this 3

**Sharon Marsh **I thought you might like this one because it's one of the one's with Kyle's hair

**Sheila Broflovski **I do thankyou, can you tag me so that my family can see it?

**Sharon Marsh **Sure Sheila.

**Gerald Broflovski **Wow, one of the rare pictures of young Kyle where he actually has his hat off! When was this?

**Sharon Marsh **Stan said it was after they were running around in the sprinklers and Kyle's hat fell off in the mud that day.

**Gerald Broflovski **Oh, you have such good pictures of the boys Sharon

**Sharon Marsh **Yeah Randy played around with the camera for a while so there's a few good one's in there (:

**Sharon Marsh **And I used to have equal trouble taking pictures of Stan without his hat on, not as much now.

**Sheila Broflovski **Same here, now that Kyle cut his hair back he can keep it controlled a bit now but he still wears his hat to school.

**Stan Marsh **Can you guys stop talking about us like we can't see this?

**Shelly Marsh** Shutup Turd! Let them talk!

**Kyle Broflovski **No, I agree with Stan it's annoying scrolling down my newsfeed and seeing your convo's where you're talking about us.

**Sheila Broflovski **Oh boys, we can't help it, you're our children, some day you'll understand

**Kyle Broflovski **No, I really don't think we will

**Stan Marsh **_Likes this_

**Randy Marsh **Wo0w howcome I keep finding u peeps tlking without m3? **Sheila Broflovski Gerald Broflovski Kyle Broflovski Stan Marsh Sharon Marsh Shelly Marsh**

**Stan Marsh **Oh god Dad

**Shelly Marsh **YOU'RE SO EMBARISSING DAD!

**Kyle Broflovski **Lol :P

**Randy Marsh **LOL what does ':P' mean **Kyle Broflovski?**

….

**Randy Marsh **Hey **Stan Marsh **Can you ASK ur fri3ndddd wot ':P' m3ans plz?

**Stan Marsh **It is a face!

**Randy Marsh Kyle Broflovski **

**Kyle Broflovski **Huh?

**Randy Marsh **L0L0LOID wot does ':p' m3an hehe

**Kyle Broflovski **Oh, it's a face Mr Marsh

**Randy Marsh Kyle Broflovski **

**Randy Marsh **Wot does IT Me3ani? ':p'

**Kyle Broflovski **Uh it's a face like ':D' and ': )'

**Randy Marsh Kyle Broflovski **Thanks BR0-flovski lol :p

**Stan Marsh **Dad, please leave my friends alone, you're lucky that Kyle is too kind and feels like he has to reply to you.

**Randy Marsh** u hav to tag him **Stan Marsh **Or he won't no ur tlking 2 him **Kyle Broflovski **Thanks BR0—flovski

**Kyle Broflovski **That's okay **Randy Marsh** and don't worry **Stan Marsh **I don't mind ;) ;) ;) ;)

**Stan Marsh **Oh god

**Randy Marsh **C he don't mind lol **Stan Marsh**

…**.**

**Clyde Donovan Craig Tucker** Remember that time when you let me know that you weren't going to be coming to my house oh wait that was never!

**Craig Tucker **Lol whoops

**Craig Tucker **_Likes this_

**Clyde Donovan **You're actually a dick, I cleaned my room for you

**Craig Tucker **I can't go I'm sick

**Clyde Donovan **OH REALLY? I HADN'T FIGURED THAT OUT

**Craig Tucker **I have a cold Clyde.

**Clyde Donovan **That's not the point asshole, you didn't tell me you weren't coming

**Craig Tucker **Why?

**Clyde Donovan **Why what? I can't deal with your single work answers Craig

**Craig Tucker **I'm sick

**Clyde Donovan **Okay I am 10/10 100% done with this conversation

**Craig Tucker **Good : )

**Tweek Tweak **_likes this_

**Token Black **Clyde, look up the definition of 'KARMA' ;)

**Clyde Donovan **What the fuck does that have to with Craig being a dick Token?

**Token Black **Oh boy D:

….


	2. Chapter 2

South Park in Facebook II

**Ike Broflovski Kyle Broflovski **are you jelly?

**Kyle Broflovski **…About?

**Ike Broflovski **About how you have ginger hair and I don't? What else?

**Kyle Broflovski Sheila Broflovski **

**Ike Broflovski **Wow not cool…You told on me?

**Kyle Broflovski **Yep :D

**Sheila Broflovski **Ike! Your brother takes after me, some people would kill to have hair like your brother has

**Ike Broflovski **No offense Mom but I doubt it : )

**Eric Cartman **_Likes this_

**Kyle Broflovski **Teach you a lesson for attempting to make yourself feel better by bullying me

**Sheila Broflovski **Your brothers right Ike

**Ike Broflovski **But he didn't have to tell on me!

**Sheila Broflovski **No, you're right Ike so for that you both miss out on dinner tonight

**Kyle Broflovski **Dude…

….

**Sharon Marsh **Stanley! Clean your room

**Stan Marsh** Lol mom I'm at Cartman's house remember?

**Sharon Marsh** Don't talk back to me Stanley

**Stan Marsh **:/ Mom I'm not at home, I am at a friends house…I will clean it when I get home

**Shelly Marsh **Don't talk back to her turd!

**Randy Mash **_Likes this_

…_._

**Butters Scotch **I'm bored, who's online that wants to talk?

**Butters Scotch **Okay, did everyone get my status in their newsfeeds?

**Craig Tucker **You can stop going through my FB and liking everything I'll talk to your pathetic ass

**Stan Marsh **Me too

**Kyle Broflovski **Wow you guys too?

**Stan Marsh **Yep.

**Craig Tucker **Yeah

**Clyde Donovan **BUTTERS! ENOUGH!

**Eric Cartman **Butters u dildoe stop liking evrthing I post to get attention it's super lame.

**Kyle Broflovski **_likes this_

**Craig Tucker **Wait for it…

**Tweek Tweak **AH

**Craig Tucker **Hi Tweekers :D

**Butters Scotch Stephen Stotch Linda Stotch **

**Linda Stotch **Butters why is your last name 'Scotch?

**Stephen Stotch** Answer your mother Butters!

**Butters Scotch **It adds an interesting characteristic for my friends : D

**Linda Stotch **I don't really like it

**Stephen Stotch **Change it or we'll have to ground you son

**Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman **_and _**10 others **_Like this_

**Butters Scotch **Oh hamburgers! D:

….

**Butters Stotch **_**changed his name from**__**'Butters Scotch'**__**to**_** 'Butters Stotch'**

**Stephen Stotch **_likes this_

**Linda Stotch **Thankyou Butters

**Stephen Stotch **Yes, we can list you as our son now on our Facebook page now that you don't have an embarrassing last name.

**Linda Stotch **_likes this. _

….

**Liane Cartman **Does anyone know what website I can go on to find decent dildos? Sorry if TMI

**Kyle Broflovski, Craig Tucker **_and _**Kenny McCormick **_like this._

**Laura Tucker **There's a good shop here

.au

**Liane Cartman **Thanks Laura

**Craig Tucker **No, ew Mom no

**Laura Tucker **Sorry Craig I didn't think you were friends with Liane

**Eric Cartman **MOM STOPIT! Im srsly

**Craig Tucker **_likes this_

**Liane Cartman **Sorry Boobsikins 3

**Craig Tucker **Do I need to tell Dad?

**Laura Tucker **No Craig, our secret.

….

**Randy Marsh Sheila Broflovski Gerald Broflovski Sharon Marsh Shelly Marsh Kyle Broflovski Stan Marsh Ike Broflovski Kenny McCormick Karen McCormick Carol McCormick Stuart McCormick Kevin McCormick **Lol guess what guiis?

**Stan Marsh **Really Dad?

**Sheila Broflovski **I don't know, what?

**Kenny McCormick **lol why am I tagged in this?

**Ike Broflovski **_and_** Kevin McCormick **_like this_

**Stan Marsh **I really don't know Kenny

**Kyle Broflovski **Oh gee **Randy Marsh** I don't know **Stan Marsh **Do you know what about you **Kenny McCormick**?

**Stan Marsh **_likes this_

**Stan Marsh** Kyle, even though you're being a dick I appreciate your joke lol

**Randy Marsh **No srs someone guess?

**Sharon Marsh **Randy, stop tagging people in your nonsense

**Shelly Marsh **God! Dad please stop!

**Sharon Marsh **And Stanley, watch your language.

**Gerald Broflovski **You finally got that hot tub you wanted?

**Sharon Marsh **He wishes!

**Randy Marsh **_posted a picture _

**Shelly Marsh **What is that?

**Randy Marsh **I f1gred out HoW 2 pst pics thts what!

**Sharon Marsh **Oh my god Randy you tagged everyone to say that

**Carol McCormick **Wel don Rany

**Kyle Broflovski **Well Done! **Randy Marsh **don't you agree **Stan Marsh?**

**Kenny McCormick **lol! ^

**Stan Marsh **Wow, I actually am so annoyed with you right now

**Shelly Marsh **GOD! I hate this family…

**Ike Broflovski **What the hell even was that about?

….

**Kyle Broflovski **_changed his relationship status to single _

**Stan Marsh **lol what?

**Randy Marsh **aw so srry **Kyle Broflovski** D:

**Kyle Broflovski **um I changed it because I noticed I was still in a relationship with Rebecca back when she had FB

**Stan Marsh **Ohhh, why were you looking at your relationship status Kyle ;)?

**Kyle Broflovski **I wasn't I just noticed it!

**Kenny McCormick **Sure, whatever

**Randy Marsh **Yeah lol loser das wat dey all sey lol

**Kyle Broflovski **Wow okay

**Stan Marsh **DAD! NOT COOL GO AWAY! YOU CAN'T JUST CALL MY FRIENDS LOSERS!

**Randy Marsh **Oh soz

**Kenny McCormick **lol bit touchy Stan? ;)

**Stan Marsh **Fuck you Kenny

….

**Craig Tucker **Clydede can yuou comm get meee um I drunk 22222 much wow

**Token Black **_likes this_

**Clyde Donovan **Craig? Last I checked you don't drink

**Craig Tucker **Plz Donovan

**Clyde Donovan **K Craig but first you have to type a full sentence without any spelling mistakes OR grammar mistakes and go!

**Craig Tucker **Clyde you diock heda oh yoou are stupkd piikc me upp kay?

**Stan Marsh**_ and _**Token Black like this**

**Token Black **I think you better pick him up dude, he's at the school last I saw him

**Tweek Tweak** OMG! IS HE OKAY MAN?

**Clyde Donovan **Don't worry I'm going to pick him up now :')

**Craig Tucker **Thankse baby 3

**Clyde Donovan **You're welcome sexy ;)

**Token Black **lol what?

….

**Clyde Donovan **_uploaded a new photo with _**Craig Tucker **

**Token Black**_, _**Bebe Stevens**_, _**Jimmy Valmer **_and _**29 others like this**

**Clyde Donovan **Craigy last night after I had to pick him up 3

**Craig Tucker **Oh I hate you Donovan

**Clyde Donovan **I thought it was cute 3 You feel asleep on my shoulder and everything

**Jimmy Valmer **You were drunk very much Craig, you cannot deny it! :P

**Craig Tucker **Oh my god I hate everyone

….

**Kyle Broflovski **my brother **Ike Broflovski **is so cool I just wish I could be as cool as him :3

**Stan Marsh **_likes this_

**Kyle Broflovski **wow Ike, real mature, 'hacking' into my FB when I leave my phone on the table haha

**Ike Broflovski **Gonna tell Mom?

**Kyle Broflovski **No.

**Ike Broflovski **surprising me Kyle…

**Kyle Broflovski Gerald Broflovski **Dad, Ike went on my FB when I wasn't looking, that's illegal right?

**Gerald Brofovski **Now, Ike, how many times do we need to tell you?

**Ike Broflovski **Wow Kyle, I hate you right now

**Kyle Broflovski **_likes this _

**Stan Marsh **Awww brotherly love 3


	3. Chapter 3

SOUTH PARK IN FB III

**Stan Marsh **_has changed his relationship status to single._

**Kyle Broflovski **Aw dude! What happened?

**Stan Marsh **Shit happened Kyle…Shit

**Clyde Donovan **_likes this_

**Stan Marsh **Speaking of this shit

**Kyle Broflovski **Clyde? Dude not cool

**Clyde Donovan **Wendy's thinks it is ;)

**Stan Marsh **I'm blocking you Clyde

**Kyle Broflovski **_likes this_

…

**Craig Tucker **_became friends with _**Ruby Tucker**

**Clyde Donovan **_likes this_

**Craig Tucker **CLYDE! ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE YOU FUCK!

**Clyde Donovan **I can't I'm with my girlfriend 3

**Craig Tucker **Girlfriend?

**Clyde Donovan **Yeah Girlfriend, you should try one…

**Token Black **oooh ouch!

**Craig Tucker **Fuck you Clyde you fucking fuck.

**Clyde Donovan **Wow someone's on their period today :')

….

**Butters Stotch **Bleeding out of bumhole

**Eric Cartman **_likes this _

**Eric Cartman **OH MY G0D! BUTTERS! Dis iz not google! Ahaha lollol

**Kyle Broflovski **_and _**Kenny McCormick **_like this._

**Butters Stotch **Oh hamburgers!

**Kenny McCormick **Lol! I'd go to the doctors for that one Butters

**Stephen Stotch **Butters!

**Linda Stotch **This is highly inapropritate

**Stephen Stotch **You're grounded Mister!

**Butters Stotch **Yes Mum, Yes Dad….

….

**Clyde Donovan **Has anyone seen **Craig Tucker**?

**Tweek Tweak **_likes this_

**Tweek Tweak **Oh my god man! Is he okay? AHHH

**Token Black **I haven't seen him either, I'll pop round to his house and tell you if he's there

**Clyde Donovan **Thanks bro

**Tweek Tweak **Seriously, is Craig ok?

**Clyde Donovan **I don't know?

**Tweek Tweak **OH GOD

**Ruby Tucker **Wow I thought he was with you Clyde?

**Clyde Donovan **Clearly not!

**Tweek Tweak **AHH

**Ruby Tucker **Well shit

**Token Black **He wasn't at his house :/

**Ruby Tucker **Oh my god...

**Laura Tucker **_likes this_

**Craig Tucker **what the fuck? If someone would bother to look outside their house… **Tweek Tweak**

**Tweek Tweak **Holy shit dude!

**Clyde Donovan **Oh, I was worried

**Craig Tucker **Fuck off you were :(

….

**Stan Marsh **I think I've finally hit rock bottom…

**Kyle Broflovski **Stan, need to talk?

**Stan Marsh **No

**Kenny McCormick **Stan, it's just a girl, there's plenty of them

**Eric Cartman **Lol pu$$y

**Stan Marsh **Ugh, she's not 'just a girl'

**Clyde Donovan **_likes this_

**Kyle Broflovski **I thought you blocked him?

**Kenny McCormick **_likes this_

**Stan Marsh **I did! I unblocked him because he aplogised to me at school

**Clyde Donovan **lol ;)

….

**Randy Marsh **_uploaded a new photo _

**Stan Marsh **_likes this_

**Stan Marsh **Lol the first good thing you've posted on here Dad…

**Shelly Marsh **Dad! What is this? Take it down I don't want this picture of me

**Randy Marsh **lol I took a piccy while u were sl33ping **Shelly Marsh** 3

**Stan Marsh **_likes this_

**Sharon Marsh **Randy, please take this down it upsets Shelly.

**Randy Marsh **#nosharon **Sharon Marsh **

….

**Craig Tucker **_changed his profile picture_

**Clyde Donovan **_and _**Tweek Tweak **_like this_

**Clyde Donovan **lol you look good?

**Craig Tucker **Why did you add the '?'

**Clyde Donovan **Because I'm surprised ;)

**Craig Tucker **You're an ass

**Tweek Tweak **wow! When was this?

**Craig Tucker **Last week and what's with the 'wow'?

**Tweek Tweak** NOTHING

**Clyde Donovan **#Boylove 3

**Craig Tucker **Clyde can you not? Thanks.

**Clyde Donovan **Whatever Craigy you cranky boy ;)

….

**Kyle Broflovski **_invited _**Kenny McCormick **_to play _**Farmville **

**Kenny McCormick **I actually hate you now

**Kyle Broflovski **Oh, crap sorry I didn't mean to send that lol

**Kenny McCormick **Yeah okay I don't care I refuse to play that shitty game, you can just play with Butters or something…

**Kyle Broflovski **Whatever Kenny you're just jealous because I have a better farm than you :O

**Kenny McCormick Stan Marsh **Control your friend please

**Stan Marsh **Ugh Kyle stop

**Kyle Broflovski **I didn't do anything?

**Sheila Broflovski **Kyle, what's Farmville? Has it got swearing?

**Stan Marsh **What happens if I say yes? Will you stop him from playing it? If so YES IT HAS SWEARING AND SEX SCENES

**Kyle Broflovski **Very funny Stan you dick…

**Sheila Broflovski **What! What! What!? Kyle I don't want you playing that game anymore!

**Kyle Broflovski **Stan, do you see what you've done?

**Kenny McCormick and Stan Marsh **_like this_

…**.**

**Eric Cartman **_uploaded a photo of _**Kyle Broflovski **

**Kyle Broflovski **Cartman? What is this? Why did you tag me in a picture of Hitler?

**Eric Cartman **He iz mah idol lol idiot.

**Kyle Broflovski **Why did you tag me in it

**Eric Cartman **Bcuz if he waz still aliv3 ud b3 ded

**Kyle Broflovski **Thankyou Cartman…Dick

**Eric Cartman **ur welcum :D

….

**Wendy Testaburger **miss my boy 3 **Clyde Donovan **

**Clyde Donovan **love you 3

**Wendy Testabuger **Love you too baby! Xoxoxo

**Clyde Donovan **Baby, want to come to my place?

**Wendy Testaburger **Okay hun!

**Clyde Donovan **see you then xxx

**Craig Tucker **That just gave me AIDS!

**Clyde Donovan **Don't be jealous Tucker ;)

**Craig Tucker **Can you stop treating girls like trophies to collect Donovan? ;)

**Clyde Donovan **I only act like that to you ;)

**Wendy Testaburger **Craig, I love you but this Clyde and mine covo : )

**Craig Tucker **What the fuck?

….

**Kenny McCormick **Hey **Stan Marsh **you ok? You didn't show up last night Kyle and I were worried, Cartman wasn't but hey it's Cartman.

**Stan Marsh **I am fine

**Kyle Broflovski **Clearly not, Stan I'm here and Kenny's here if you need to talk :/

**Kenny McCormick **_likes this _

**Stan Marsh **What would you know about my problem? Go get a gf first, same with you Kenny except the oposite, have a gf for more than a day

**Kyle Broflovski **Wow…Stan you're upset but it's not no excuse to talk to us like that

**Butters Stotch **_likes this_

**Butters Stotch **Yeah! That was mean Stan, you're going to make your friends sore at you if you talk to them like that :(

**Stan Marsh **Whatever Butters :(

**Kenny McCormick **No Stan, Butters is right for once.

**Kyle Broflovski **I think you should hang out with the goth kids tomorrow Stan…

**Stan Marsh **Whatever at least they might understand my pain /3


End file.
